Satellite design is constrained by the harsh environment of launch. Launch vehicles such the Atlas V® vehicle (available from United Launch Alliance, LLC of Centennial, Colo.), the Falcon 9 vehicle (available from Space Exploration Technologies, Inc. of Hawthorne, Calif.) and the Space Shuttle (formerly operated by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration) subject payloads to intense static loads, shock loads, g-forces, acoustic loads, and vibration modes, among others. Forces acting on a satellite or other spacecraft may vary from 1 g before liftoff to, in the case of the Falcon 9 vehicle or the Atlas V vehicle, 5 g's during flight. Solid rocket vehicles, such as the Minotaur rocket (available from Orbital Sciences Corporation of Dulles, Va.) subject payloads to accelerations as high as 13 g's during nominal flight. Most payloads delivered by such vehicles operate in the microgravity environment of Earth orbit. There, these satellites experience accelerations on the order of 10−6 gravities and are not subjected to significant vibrational or acoustic loads. A satellite may comprise station keeping thrusters or an in space propulsion system, however these systems typically do not subject the satellite to accelerations greater than 1 g.
Although a satellite endures launch forces for only a fraction of its total operational life, the satellite must be designed to survive this environment, leading to a vehicle that is “over built” for in space operations. A satellite typically comprises a bus or a frame configured to contain the systems of the satellite and protect such systems during launch. The frame is typically constructed of high strength metal or composites. Connections between systems and the systems themselves must be hardened against launch conditions. While the robustness of the satellite bus, satellite systems, and connections between such systems ensures that the satellite survives launch and arrives in its operating orbit intact and functioning, this robust construction serves little purpose thereafter. In fact, satellite mass and volume are wasted and the design of the satellite itself causes it to be larger than necessary to support the vehicle in its operating environment. Among other things, mass is wasted which could otherwise be devoted to launching additional instruments, sensors, supplies, and the like.
Inflatable spacecraft, such as the Genesis I space habitat (build by Bigelow Aerospace, LLC of Las Vegas, Nev.), have been designed in order to increase in space utility of spacecraft. An inflatable spacecraft comprises one or more bladders which are stored in a collapsed configuration during launch, thereby minimizing the volume occupied and more readily absorbing and withstanding launch-related forces. Upon reaching orbit, the bladder is expanded, creating a structure such as a habitat, an antenna, or the like. Some inflatable structures can support themselves in space but could not exist on Earth or when subjected to significant accelerations.
Development and deployment of satellites and other spacecraft is currently a lengthy an intricate process. Each component of a satellite is generally uniquely adapted to the mission of the satellite. The design and construction cycle of a satellite is typically measured in terms of years. The introduction of modular form factors such as the CubeSat form factor (originally developed at California Polytechnic State University (Cal-Poly) and Stanford University) and the ChipSat design provide uniformity, thereby helping reduce development times and cost. The CubeSat form factor is based on 10×10×10 cm “units.” CubeSats are typically launched and deployed from a mechanism called a Poly-Picosatellite Orbital Deployer (P-POD), developed by Cal-Poly. P-PODs are mounted to a launch vehicle and carry CubeSats into orbit and deploy them from the launch vehicle. The P-POD Mk III has capacity for three 1U CubeSats. Since three 1U CubeSats are exactly the same size as one 3U CubeSat, and two 1U CubeSats are the same size as one 2U CubeSat, the P-POD can deploy 1U, 2U, or 3U CubeSats in any combination up to a maximum volume of 3U, thereby simplifying in-space deployment of CubeSats.
Even where off the shelf computing and sensors are used, deploying a satellite can take a significant amount of time because the available launches are expensive, infrequent, and often significantly delayed.
Given the foregoing, apparatus, systems, and methods are needed which enable in space production and utilization of satellites. Additionally, apparatus, systems and methods are needed which facilitate the rapid production and deployment of satellites and other spacecraft.